On passion's Wings
by Black Daimond
Summary: Green Lantern realizes that he's meant to be with Shayera. Find out how the Events that took place during Once and future thing- and about Green Lantern and Shayera's son in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**On Passion's Wings**

Black Diamond

Summary: This is not your average story of boy meets girl. For one thing, the boy is a superhero who has traveled to the end of the galaxy-y seriously. And your girl a Thanagarian warrior who has been reincarnated time and time again. The story follows the promiscuous love affair between the League members Hawkgirl and Green Lantern as they try to cope with feelings and deal with the changes they have had to face with the Thanagarian invasion.

**Chapter 1: Fallen**

"Shayera, watch out." The warning came little too late. Sinestro's power blast sent her careening into the ground, nocked out.

"NO." Green Lantern shouted sending his own power blasting into Sinestro.

Black Canary rushed over to check on Shayera, but Killer Frost intercepted her, drawing the Canary in a confrontation.

Shade was giving Wonder Woman a hard time. John nocked Sinestro out giving Buster Gold the opening he needed to finish off Sinestro.

"Shayera." John whispered into her ears leaning down to check on her. She was out, and her pulse was low. That attack by Sinestro had been aimed at him, it was a powerful blast. Sinestro had been aiming to kill and he might have succeeded.

John took her into his arms and called in to headquarters.

'Preparing to Teleport.' J'onn's voice rang in his head. John sent his response and they were teleported to Watch Tower.

There was a medical crew already waiting there for them. They had Shayera on a stretcher and began to wheel her to the medical center.

The center was located near enough to the teleportation center. John stayed close to the stretcher, and when the medical team moved her from the stretcher to the hospital bed he kept a close eye, to make sure they did not worsen her injury.

"Sinestro attacked her." He stated when the Doctor Sheila Cartel took out a pad and demanded notes on what to do. She wrote down everything that took place and nodded.

"Well for now, her vitals seem low, but considering she is part Avian and not fully mortal I am confident it will return back to normal on its own accord. Just allow her to rest, I have dealt with Shayera before her healing abilities are phenomenal." John nodded and watched as the doctor walked out of the room.

He looked at the monitors, her heart rate was excessively low, far too low for the standard. She was close to flat-lining.

But he knew Shayera, and her biology. She has gone through worst. This was nothing. Nothing at all.

"John? How is she?" Diana came in concerned. She looked a little shoveled up, but nothing major. A few cuts and scratches here and there that would heal soon enough. She did have a bandaid covering one shoulder, but that was the worst of her injuries.

"Doc says to let her rest. What about?" Diana went to the bedside and stared at Shayera.

"We handled them. Sinestro escaped with Shade. Batman thinks they are up to something. That someone else is helping them out." Diana leaned against the wall staring out at the view of open space.

"Who?" Not that John could not name some names, but the list of villains willing to orchestrate this was a rather long one and if the Bat had managed to shirring down that list of suspects.

"He's working on it. " She took a final look at the bed-bound Shayera and sighed.

"Let me know how she's doing okay. I know I haven't been the most supportive about her return, but I really am glad she is back." Diana stated looking at John with a frown.

"Don't worry, she understands that." John said looking over at Shayera. He knew she understood that, but there were moments when their egos and their little female bickering gets on his nerves. Why did they have to be so strong willed.

Diana left and John seated himself on the sofa across from her bed. He would keep watch over her, just to ensure that nothing goes bad.

Looking out at the blackness of space there was no way for John to tell weather or not it was day or night. All he was certain of what that he had been seated there in the hospital room for what seemed like days.

Doctor Sheila came in a few times to check on her. She had left only seconds ago.

"Hey. How is she doing?" Flash stuck his head in from the hospital door. John sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in that single day.

"Better. There was some improvement, but its really slow." Flash walked into the room and stood besides John, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Its really weird seeing Shayera all relaxed like this. I mean, that woman can be one feisty warrior. This rest is good for her." John began to make jokes about how the only time Shayera seemed to get any rest these days was when she was knocked out.

John laughed as well. The woman was always active. Being inactive somehow just makes her go mad with boredom and there was nothing more dangerous than a bored Shayera. Before they had broken up, she would spend her free time with him; and well she was the reason he bought his new Wii and that virtual World Game that he had to pull some strings to get from a buddy of his off planet. Shayera had a tendency to get bored really easily back then, and it seemed as if things hadn't changed much.

Lately however, she had been spending too much time trying to get rid of her excess energy by fighting. She refused to come by and hang out with him like the old times, instead choosing to go out with Carter, who ends up dragging her into one of his numerous battles with Shadowman rather than allow her to relax.

Flash suddenly stopped speaking focusing his gaze on Shayera lying down on the bed.

"Vixen just returned." The silence that fell over the room after that statement was unnerving. It as obvious that Flash had informed John so that he could leave and go meet with her. She had just arrived from a difficult mission and would probably need the comfort.

But then again there was Shayera. Despite his continued insistence to stay with Vixen, everyone could see that he did not belong with her. And Vixen was the type of woman to enjoy a ride to the very end. She would not be the one bringing this relationship to end, because despite everything she did love John.

"Shayera needs me." John finally broke the silence. Flash sighed removing his mask to reveal the beautiful red locks that fell around his face in disarray. He ran his hands through his hair, attempting to somehow organize it.

"Look. Shayera is passed out at the moment, she will not even know you are gone. So unless you want to end this thing with Vixen permanently then I suggest you go see how you _girlfriend_ is doing." Flash emphasized the girlfriend. John took one look at Shayera and took note of the serious look in Flash's face and he immediately got up.

John knew that Shayera was important to him, far too important than she should be, but so was Vixen.

"I'll be right back." John said walking out of the room to go and meet with Vixen in the lounge.

Read & revieW


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A rock and a hard place.**

"Hey handsome. Where have you been?" Vixen wrapped her arms around John's neck and kissed him passionately in the middle of the Lounge.

He kissed her back, enjoying the feel of her against him.

They were so different, Vixen and Shayera. For one thing, Vixen was taller than Shayera and slimmer. Shayera wasn't fat, she just had more skin to her body, something that John really liked, because there was always more to grab, more of her to warm him up.

"I was in the infirmary. Shayera got hurt and I was checking in on her." He responded once they detangled and Vixen returned to her seat. John sat down on the char across from her. Vixen nodded taking a bite of her steak.

"Is she okay?" Vixen asked. She put her fork and knife down and stared at John a deep frown distorting her generally jovial features. She was genuinely concerned. Though Shayera and her were vying for the same man, they were fond of each other- in fact some might even dare to call them friends. In part, because they both had such strong personalities and were both very very powerful women.

"Yeah. She's just healing slower than normal." John said trying to eat the plate Vixen showed in front of him. He could not bring himself to keep food down. Which was silly because Shayera had been hurt many times before and recovered from those injuries. The worst incident Shayera had ever had was during their fight with Superman's clone Bizarro. That had gone really bad, Bizarro had gone through some genetic enhancement curtsy of Lex Luther's kind heart and had delivered a number to the League.

Shayera always charging into battle head first, hadn't know about Bizarro's new gear and had suffered horribly for it. His blow had shattered a good number of her bones and that had caused severe internal bleeding. Shayera's heart had stopped completely.

Superman had also been severely injured, but they were both up and running within days.

Remembering that sent shivers down his spine, because for a second, he was not sure if Shayera was going to pull it through. But she had.

"Glad to hear. Shayera's a tough bird. She'll be up and about in no time." Vixen said staring at John concerned as well.

They finished off dinner with Vixen filling him in about her Mission to a remote planet in the third ring.

"You should have seen it John. They were absolutely beautiful. The scene was like nothing you would expect. It was like a sunset and a moonlight night put together. I can't describe it." John stared up at her with a lopsided smile on his face. Vixen loved exploring other planets, it was her animal instincts that sought out the natural aspects of foreign planets and he had to admit when she said something was beautiful it more often than not turns out to be beyond beautiful.

"Maybe we'll go there when we have some time off." She nodded finishing off her second plate of lasagna.

"Yeah. With the new recruits we can manage a day absent from duty. Hopefully." Vixen said leaning over on the table to take some of his pasta. She had a love for Italian food, well food in general, but especially Italian and Spanish food.

They finished their meal in no time and went to the infirmary together to check on Shayera. She was still out and according to Flash she hadn't woken up.

"Look I have a gig tomorrow in New York so I can't stay, but you go ahead and stay let me know when she wakes up okay." Vixen kissed him on the head before walking out of the hospital room.

It did not take a genius to realize what was taking place between the tree of them. John was trapped. Trapped between the woman he wants and the woman he was unwilling to let go of. The problem resided in him figuring out which one of them he was incapable of surviving without and Vixen was confident in which one of them he would chose.

Men, they never fully appreciate what they have until they are about to lose it, and she would make sure he realized what he had.

John was sitting in the waiting room watching over the still sleeping Shayera when Carter walked into the room.

He looked crestfallen when he saw Shayera on the bed, and he completely ignored John.

"Shayera." Carter ran his hand over her hair, drawing the curls that fell to the front of her face back away from her pasty face.

"Why isn't she healed yet?" Carter asked, after he turned his sharp gaze unto John.

"Doctor Sheila presumes its all her consciousness doing it. That somehow Shayera is mental exhausted." John said his eyes narrowing as they watched Carter's own hands caress Shayera.

He nodded and turned to stare at her, there was no other sofa in the room besides the one he currently occupied, so hopefully Carter would be leaving soon.

But no, he did not, instead of leaving immediately after making sure Serena was okay, he stood there for what seemed like hours just staring at her.

John was becoming more irritated by the minute. His foot was unconsciously rapping on the ground. Shayera had hated that sound, she would have smacked his leg to stop him like usual, if she wasn't lying down unconscious.

'Hawkman, report to the hanger. You are requested for an off world mission.' As if the gods had heard his plea and his growing temper, Carter got summoned. The voice from the many intercoms rang outside of the hall. Carter turned towards the slightly closed door, before returning his gaze back to Shayera on the bed.

The voice called for him again, this time Carter did leave the room. Though very reluctantly. John's sighed out of relief.

A while later John went to check on her vital to see if there was any improvement.

He was looking at the monitor when a silent moan caught his attention.

He looked down just as Shayera began to slowly open her eyes.

She groaned when she tried to get up, John held her back even as he adjusted the bed better fit her seated position.

"Careful. Don't sit up too quickly." Shayera accepted his assistance when he leaned her back against the upraised bed. She groaned again. Then ran her hand through her now tangled curls and sighed.

"What happened. Last I remember I was fighting Sinestro." Shayera brought her hand up to her face sighing into her palm.

"Sinestro knocked you out." John said taking a seat besides her on the bed.

Shayera placed her hand back down and stared at John.

"How long have I been out?" She asked looking over the room for any clocks or other ways of telling the time.

"A little more than a day." John reported looking at her concerned. She returned her gaze to him a frown on her face when she noticed his own frown.

"What?" Shayera asked her tone guarded.

"You need to relax Shayera. You can't hop into battle with the first nemesis you see. That's why the League expanded, because we all need rest." John said his voice severe. Shayera rolled her eyes and laid her head back.

"Please John. Do not lecture me. I was born to fight it is all I do and all I know. Asking me not to fight would be like asking you not to make all those Star Trek references. Its unavoidable." Shayera said. He chuckled though he did not find anything about her mockery funny. Star Trek is one of a kind, a true work of arts. Shayera and the rest of the league just did not understand that.

John leaned in towards her, staring intently a deep frown on his face making him look merciless.

"Shayera you will reduce your fighting." The look on his face left little room for argument and having just woken up Shayera was not in the mood for one. She instead chose to change the conversation.

"Doesn't this give you a case of De-javu?" John's expression relaxed a light smile playing around his lips.

"Yeah. But if I remember right, I was the one on the bed and you were the one nursing me." Shayera smiled at that. They had shared their first official kiss then. Prior to that they had had quick pecks here and there, sometimes right after missions they would share a quick kiss, but that was the first time they had kissed without her face guard and to her that had been their first true kiss.

"And you were trying to convince me that we belonged together. I guess that isn't so true now huh." Shayera mumbled dejected, and John for the life of him couldn't say he too wasn't disappointed by the turn of events. He had hoped for the best.

They had been, still were so right for each other. And so he had hoped

"Its still true." He stated capturing her gaze with his and smiling lovingly at her.

"But you have Vixen and I have Carter." Shayera said leaning forward as he approached.

"Yes, I have her, but I need you. But I need…" He closed the distance between them. John was not the type of man to cheat on a woman, especially not a woman like Vixen, and he knew very well even as he kissed Shayera so passionately that he would have to tell Vixen about this.

He hoped she kept his male parts intact after she was done with him.

Shayera not being in a serious relationship with Carter would not have to worry about that. They were a freelance couple, if a couple they could be called. And John enjoyed a goodnight's rest knowing that was their relationship.

Though he often had nightmares about even that minimal relationship of theirs.

But things were really bad, with his feelings for both Shayera and Vixen it was as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Unable to decided between the woman he was currently with- and wants. And the woman he cannot have but needs. And need her he does. Shayera was turning out to be the very beat of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**On Passion's Wings**

Black Diamond

Summary: This is not your average story of boy meets girl. For one thing, the boy is a superhero who has traveled to the end of the galaxy-y seriously. And your girl a Thanagarian warrior who has been reincarnated time and time again. The story follows the promiscuous love affair between the League members Hawkgirl and Green Lantern as they try to cope with feelings and deal with the changes they have had to face with the Thanagarian invasion.

**Chapter 3: Re-Evaluated Relationships **

"So you what John? Did you think kissing her would make her heal faster. God I can't believe you thought I'd be okay with that." Vixen asked standing in John's living room with her suite case at hand. John sighed staring at her crestfallen.

"Vixen I told you it was all on impulse. I love you, you know I do." John dug his hand through his head exasperated.

"Yes I know you love me. But you love her too. And to be honest I don't know which one of us you would love to be in this relationship with. So when you figure that out come get me." John stared as Vixen walked out of his apartment. He wanted to stop her, or better yet a part of him wanted to stop her.

The other part of him wanted to somehow make sure that Vixen finds joy with someone else so that he would not feel dejected about pursuing Shayera.

And yet somehow, he had the innate feeling that this was not the way things were meant to be. That things were suppose to be happier.

He was suppose to be happier.

But he wasn't.

Here he was, without his girlfriend while Shayera was off at Watch Tower with Carter.

He stared at his empty living room and sighed again. Vixen had taken all of her clothes with her, she was moving into one of her flats in Pheonix, sunshine state and a flight away from him. At least she didn't relocate to Africa.

But there wasn't much he could do. He had kissed another woman so she had a right to leave him.

It was late, and there wasn't much he could do about Vixen at the moment so John just retired. It was a rare thing for him to get his required six hours of sleep with emergencies, weather planetary or not, rousing him in the middle of his sleep.

At Watch Tower Shayera tried to eat the meal Carter had brought for her from the Lunch room.

She picked at it while laughing at a joke Carter just made. It was good to have another Thanagarian around, some of their jokes no one else would understand because well…it was Thanagarian.

"Yes I would have loved to see that." She stated taking a bite at the caesar salad.

"How are you feeling now?" Carter asked. He wasn't gawking over her like a concerned mother hen; that would have annoyed the living stars out of her. No he was seated on the sofa across from her bed but staring at her with complete worry.

She liked it this way. If it had been John he would have been all over the place, worrying and babying her around like she was incapable of handling herself.

He would have most likely insisted on feeding her. As if she would allow that to happen. No John hadn't degraded her to the level of being spoon fed yet. Though he had tried once before after the Bizzaro incident.

Carter however wasn't John. He was Thanagarian and he understood she would much prefer to do for herself even when injured.

But for some inexplicable reason, she wasn't too pleased by the space he was offering her.

Sure John would have annoyed the hell out of her, but he always manages to end their interactions (cough* fights) with laughter or with a sense of pure serenity.

This, with Carter just left her time to contemplate things.

Things such as John loving Vixen now. And how she is trying to cope with the hurt by being with Carter-who reminded her so much of her home world and was the reincarnation of a past lover. A lover whom she did somehow love.

"Shayera!" Carter called again, she turned her gaze from her meal and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Shayera sighed. She did not know how she was feeling. Emotionally she was in turmoil, and physically she ached.

"I've been better." Shayera stated, she wanted to get out of the damned bed but Shayera was practically naked and well, she wasn't ready to prance around _practically naked_ for Carter yet.

They were still on the trial version of their relationship.

Thankfully Carter left a while later promising to return once he finishes his mission schedule. Sighing Shayera got off the bed.

"Shayera. How are you…" John stopped to stare. Shayera stared back her eyes wide with chock.

"Knock John. You never knock." He smiled, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"First, you were injured and bedridden I didn't think it would make a difference." When she made an attempt to respond he raised his hand to stop her.

"I know your injuries did not make you deaf, but I did not think it would matter, because I didn't think you would be up so soon. And third, I have already seen you naked." John said a smile engulfing his entire face. Shayera however did not look happy, she was pissed…but the red flare on her face only broadened his smile.

"Yes well. Next time knock. And where are my damned clothes?" Shayera asked looking around.

"Well they were ripped apart when I brought you in." John said staring at Shayera who just raised her brow.

"So you stripped me?" The look in John's eyes left her breathless. He ran his eyes up and down her body taking a full sight of her standing there in her red silk underwear and the matching lace maroon bra.

"God I wish… No, the nurses did…But I think you would like to know that from now on whenever I see you in that uniform fighting, I will be thinking of this day and the way you look right now." He grinned wider when she threw the bed covering at him.

"Get me something to wear." Shayera demanded. John left the room laughing.


End file.
